Angel sin alas
by brico4899
Summary: Lucha Underground. Después de perder un combate contra Mil Muertes, Angelico se ve obligado a abandonar el Templo, lo cual hace que Ivelisse se de cuenta de lo importante que es para ella. Angelico x Ivelisse
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primera historia de Lucha Underground. Realmente me encanta ese programa. Sera un Angelico x Ivelisse aunque sin demasiado romance. Este capitulo es algo corto pero funciona como una especie de epilogo, si tiene buena acogida iré subiendo más.**

Después de que Pentagon Jr atacase a Mil Muertes, y él y Catrina huyesen del ring, Ivelisse y Prince Puma volvieron a la zona de vestuarios.

"Gracias por tu ayuda" Le dijo Ivelisse al antiguo campeón de Lucha Underground. Puede que ella siempre estuviese diciendo que no necesitaba a nadie y podía cuidarse sola, pero era consciente de que, de no ser por Puma, Mil Muertes la habría masacrado, o algo peor, de modo que lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle las gracias.

Pince Puma hizo un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza y se fue. Había que admitir que era un hombre de pocas palabras.

"¡Ivelisse!"

Ivelisse se dio la vuelta para ver a Angelico y a Son of Havoc corriendo hacia ella "Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieseis"

Havoc la miró medio indignado "Por si no te has dado cuenta, hemos tenido que librarnos de Los Discípulos de la Muerte. Ahora veníamos a ayudarte"

"Ya pues llegáis un poco tarde" Se burló Ivelisse "Si fuese por vosotros, Mil Muertes habría acabado conmigo"

"¿Que ha pasado?" Preguntó Angelico.

De mala gana Ivelisse les contó como Mil Muertes la había derrotado en el combate por el titulo y como luego la habría seguido atacando de no ser por Prince Puma.

"Seguro que Catrina le habría ordenado a Muertes que te lesionara para que no pudiésemos luchar por los Campeonatos de Tríos. Debía tenerlo planeado desde el principio, independientemente de cual de nosotros ganase la lucha" Dijo Havoc furioso.

Iveliesse bufó con burla "¿No me digas, genio? ¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tu sólito?"

"¡Oye, a mi no me hables así!"

Ivelisse y Havoc se enzarzaron en una discusión pero Angelico tan solo estaba escuchando a medias. Lo que había sucedido, lo que habría podido suceder si Puma no hubiese interferido, era algo que no podía dejar pasar sin más.

"Oye colega échame un cable con esto" Le dijo Havoc, claramente perdiendo le discusión con Ivelisse.

Angelico les miró a ambos. A pesar de lo poco que lo demostraba, y lo mucho que se burlaba de ellos a la mínima oportunidad, había llegado a considerar a esos dos su familia "Haced lo que queráis, me tenéis harto con vuestras disputas. Pensaba que ya habíamos superado eso"

"¿Adonde crees que vas?" Preguntó Ivelisse incrédula al ver que Angelico se alejaba.

"A cualquier lugar donde no esteis vosotros. Nos vemos la semana que viene, si es que no os matáis el uno al otro antes" Mintió Angelico, no queriendo revelar a sus compañeros lo que iba a hacer en realidad.

"¿Que mosca le ha picado?" Preguntó Havoc a Ivelisse, olvidando su discusión.

"No estoy segura" Respondió ella. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

Angelico fue directamente a la oficina que una vez perteneció a Dario Cueto y ahora estaba ocupada por Catrina.

Catrina levantó la vista al verle entrar. No había rastro de Mil Muertes por ningún lado "Angelico, que agradable sorpresa"

Angelico se estremeció ante esa sonrisa siniestra pero intentó disimularlo "He oído que a tu chico le han roto el brazo. Y tus otros tres chicos, más pequeños, están tirados por el suelo después de que Havoc y yo hayamos acabado con ellos. No parece que las cosas hayan empezado muy bien para ti"

"Tampoco parecen haber ido muy bien para tu querida Ivelisse" Replicó Catrina sin perder la sonrisa "Ahora dime. ¿A que debo esta visita?"

Angelico apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de Catrina "Vengo a proponerte un combate para la semana que viene"

Eso logró captar el interés de Catrina "¿Que combate?"

"Yo contra Mil Muertes"

Catrina se rió "Prácticamente todos los luchadores del roster me están pidiendo una oportunidad por el titulo. ¿Que te hace pensar que tú te la mereces?"

"Yo no te he pedido una lucha por el titulo"

"Ohhhh" Catrina sonrió con dulzura fingida "Déjame adivinar. Esto es por venganza. ¿Verdad? Quieres acabar con Mil Muertes después de lo que él le ha hecho a Ivelisse. Que romántico"

Angelico ignoró el ultimo comentario "Y quiero que sea un combate sin descalificación"

"Parece que es cierto eso que dicen que el amor te hace cometer estupideces"

"¿Aceptas o no?"

Catrina se frotó la barbilla "Es una idea interesante. Pero tú has hecho dos exigencias; El adversario y la estipulación. Si quieres que cumpla ambas, vas a tener que darme algo a cambio"

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Angelico con desconfianza.

Catrina acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Angelico "Si pierdes, no podrás volver a poner un pie en el Templo... Jamás"

Angelicó dudo, aunque debería haber visto a venir algo así. Además tenia la sensación de que si perdía contra Mil Muertes en un combate sin descalificación, tampoco estaría en condiciones de luchar por una larga temporada "Acepto"

 ** _Una semana después_**

Angelico estaba entrenando en el gimnasio del Templo. El show había empezado unos minutos atrás y Catrina había anunciado al publico que el Main Event sería él contra Mil Muertes en un combate sin descalificación y que, si perdía , tendría que abandonar Lucha Underground para siempre.

"¿Donde está? ¡Angelico!" Una voz furiosa sonó no demasiado lejos. Poco después apareció Ivalisse, echando fuego pro los ojos, seguida de cerca por Havoc.

Angelico suspiró, sabiendo que esto pasaría. No solo no les había contado a Ivelisse y a Havoc el combate que había pactado con Catrina sino que además, les había evitado durante toda la semana de modo que supuso que ambos debían estar furiosos. Especialmente Ivelisse.

"¿Que significa que vas a enfrentarte a Mil Muertes en un combate sin descalificación?"

Angelicó dejó las pesas en el suelo y se encaró con Ivalisse "Se lo pedí a Catrina y ella aceptó"

"¿Y eso de que te vas, si pierdes, también fue idea tuya?" Gritó Ivelisse.

"Fue la condición que ella puso" Explicó Angelico con calma.

"¿Acaso has perdido las pocas neuronas que tenias? ¿Para que has pedido este combate, para empezar?"

"¿Es por lo que ocurrió la semana pasada?" Preguntó Havoc, hablando por primera vez.

Ivelisse parecía incluso más furiosa que antes "¿Es por eso? ¿Te crees que necesito que me defiendas para...?"

"¡Esto no es por ti, es por mí!" La interrumpió Angelico, sorprendiendo a Ivelisse por la intensidad de sus palabras "Puede que parezca que yo siempre voy de broma y nunca me tomo nada en serio, pero si alguien le hace daño a las personas que me importan, haré lo que sea necesario para hacérselo pagar"

Por primera vez desde que la conoció Ivelisse pareció quedarse sin palabras.

Angelicó cogió su toalla y le ofreció su clásica sonrisa burlona "Míralo por el lado bueno, si pierdo, al fin podrás librarte de mí" Después miró a Havoc "No me fío de Catrina. ¿Puedo contar con que estaréis allí si Los Discípulos de la Muerte interfieren?"

Havoc asintió "Cuenta con ello"


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias LightLutex por tu comentario. Este capitulo contiene mucho wrestling y será a partir de aquí que empezará la historia principal.**

Ivelisse y Havoc no tenían ningún combate pactado para esa noche de modo que ambos se quedaron con Angelico mientras él se preparaba para enfrentarse a Mil Muertes.

Ivelisse no había dicho nada desde hacía un buen rato y se había limitado a quedarse sentada en un rincón mientras Havoc y Angelico practicaban unos movimientos.

Uno de los trabajadores de backstage se acercó a ellos "Angelico ve preparándote, tu combate es el siguiente"

"Bueno llegó la hora" Dijo Angelico, principalmente a Havoc ya que Ivelisse seguía sin acercarse a ellos "Escucha, no intervingais a menos que los Discípulos de la Muerte lo hagan primero. ¿De acuerdo? Quiero enfrentarme a Mil Muertes yo solo"

Havoc asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro "Buena suerte"

"Angelico" Ivalisse fue hacia él con paso firme "Ni se te ocurra perder. O yo misma me encargare de rematarte"

A pesar de que intentó hacerlo sonar como una amenaza, la preocupación era palpable en sus ojos. Angelico sonrió "Sabía que al final acabarías cogiéndome cariño"

Ivelisse se sonrojó "¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! El único motivo por el que no quiero que te vayas es porque entonces necesitaríamos otro compañero de tríos"

"Oh, no disimules, sabes que me echarías de menos" Dijo Angelico, guiñándole un ojo, provocando que Ivelisse se sonrojara aun más.

Ivelisse no tuvo la oportunidad de replicar porque Angelico ya se había dado la vuelta para ir al ring. Frustrada miró a Havoc "¿Has oído lo que me ha dicho? El muy idiota cree que voy a echarle de menos si se va"

"¿Y no vas a hacerlo?"

"¡Pues claro que no!" Gritó Ivelisse indignada.

"Ya, claro, tal vez te creería de no ser porque te has puesto toda roja" Se burló Havoc.

"Eso no es cierto. Y aunque me hubiese sonrojado sería porque me pone de los nervio, no por otra cosa" Dejó claro Ivelisse.

"Lo que tú digas"

Mil Muertes ya estaba esperando en el ring, con Catrina en la esquina, cuando Angelico hizo su camino entre la gente para entrar en el cuadrilátero. El publico empezó a corear su nombre. Todos sabían que este podía ser su ultimo combate y querían darle su apoyo.

El arbitro hizo sonar la campana y Angelico no perdió tiempo. Corrió hacia Mil Muertes y le dio un tremendo rodillazo en la mandíbula que no le hizo perder el equilibrio pero si logro hacer que retrocediera varios pasos. Después siguió con un par de patadas bajas a la espinilla y rebotó en las cuerdas para coger impulso per Mil Muertes le recibio con un clothesline brutal que le envió directo a la lona.

Angelico apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de que Muertes le cargara sobre sus hombros y le aplicase un body slam. Buscó la cuenta pero logró librarse cuando el arbitro solo iba por 1.

Mil Muerte le agarró por el pelo, lo empujo contra el esquinero y empezó a aplicarle una serie de clotheslines,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8..., y lo remató con un derechazo en la mandíbula.

Angelico sabía que si no hacía algo pronto iba a perder. Muertes volvio a cargarle sobre sus hombros pero en está ocasion logró escaparse y le conectó una patada en el pecho, después otra, dio una vuelta completa sobre si mismo y aprovechó el impulso para golpear aun más fuerte, logrando que Mil Muertes se tambalease y apoyase una rodilla en el suelo. Aprovechando el momento volvió a rebotar en las cuerdas y conectó una doble patada voladora directamente en su cabeza.

Mil Muertes rodó por debajo de las cuerdas para salir del ring y Angelico cogió impulso y saltó por encima de la tercera cuerda, haciendo una swantom bomb, cayendo encima del cuerpo de Mil Muertes. El publico estalló en una ovación y volvió a corear su nombre. Angelico sonrió y se pasó la mano por el pelo haciendo su típico gesto de saludo.

 _Es hora de ponernos extremos_ Pensó antes de buscar debajo del ring y sacar una silla con la que empezó a castigar el cuerpo de Mil Muertes. Le dio cuatro sillazos en la espalda pero, cuando iba a por el quinto, Mil Muertes agarró la silla y se la quitó de las manos. Sin embargo, en lugar de golpearle con la silla, Mil Muertes lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared de la oficina de Catrina y después le aplicó un belly to belly suplex contra el suelo de cemento.

Angelico arqueó la espalda por el golpe y se retorció de dolor. Vagamente fue consciente de como Mil Muertes volvia a cargar su cuerpo y le hacia entrar de nuevo en el ring. Angelico avanzo a gatas hasta una de las esquinas y se apoyó contra ella para recuperar el aliento. Mientras tanto Mil Muertes se dedicaba a meter toda clase de objetos en el ring; Una escalera, dos mesas, un palo de kendo y más sillas de las que era capaz de contar. Una vez estuvo satisfecho con la cantidad de objetos que había dentro del ring, Mil Muertes volvio a entrar pero Angelico ya le estaba esperando y le recibió con una patada en el estomago y un DDT. Buscó la cuenta pero solo llegó a dos.

Angelico se levantó, a duras penas, y apoyó una de las mesas contra una esquina, después levantó a Mil Muertes y le aplicó La Caida del Angel contra esa mesa, rompiéndola.

Sin apenas fuerzas Angelico logró poner su brazo sobre el pecho de Mil Muertes pero, apenas un segundo después, le cayeron encima una lluvia de patadas y un sonoro abucheo su escuchó por todo el Templo.

Los Discípulos de la Muerte habían interferido en el combate.

Angelico se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intentó por protegerse de los golpes que estaba recibiendo pero fue casi inú de los Discipulos le sujetaron de los brazos mientras el tercero le aplicó una superkick que le envió directo a la lona.

Mientras tanto Mil Muertes había logrado volver a ponerse en pie y se acercaba a Angelico, dispuesto a aplicarle su finisher, cuando la multitud volvió a estallar en aplausos y Havoc e Ivelisse ingresaron en el ring acompañados, para sorpresa de todos, por Prince Puma. El antiguo campeón de LU saltó sobre las cuerdas y le aplicó una doble patada voladora a Mil Muertes mientras que Ivelisse y Havoc sacaban a los Discípulos de la Muerte del ring.

Después de eso tanto Ivelisse como Puma subieron a una esquina y saltaron sobre los Discipulos de la Muerte al mismo tiempo que Havoc hacia un suicide dive entra la segunda y la tercera cuerda, con lo cual volvieron a quedar Angelico y Mil Muertes solos en el ring.

Angelico logró ponerse de pie y la aplicó una superkick a Mil Muertes, pare evitar que se levantase, pero no le hizo la cuenta. En lugar de eso cogió la mesa que quedaba, la abrió en medio del ring y colocó a Mil Muertes encima de ella. Después cogió la escalera, la abrió y empezó a subirla. El publico rugió emocionado al ver lo que pretendía hacer. Al llegar a arriba del todo de la escalera, Angelico se dispuso a saltar sobre el cuerpo de Mil Muertes y poner punto y final al combate pero un movimiento fuera del ring llamó su atención.

Puma y Havoc estaban tirados en el suelo sin moverse y los Discípulos de la Muerte habían acorralado a Ivalisse y no tenia escapatoria.

Angelico ni siquiera se lo pensó y saltó, pero no hacia Mil Muertes sino hacia los Discípulos de la Muerte.

Ivelisse contempló en shock como Angelico volvía a aparecer casi de la nada y caía encima de los Discípulos de la Muerte de una forma que le recordó mucho a cuando saltó desde encima de la oficina de Dario Cueto sobre The Crew.

Rápidamente le ayudó a levantarse "¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Podrías haberte matado"

A pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, Angelico encontró fuerzas suficientes para sonreír "Oh, vamos, de todos los saltos locos que he echo este, probablemente, haya sido el menos arriesgado"

Ivelisse tuvo que admitir, para si misma, que tenia razón "Sube allí y gana este combate de una maldita vez"

Angelico subió al ring pero justo en ese momento Catrina apareció al lado de Ivelisse y la golpeó en la cabeza con la piedra que usaba para controlar a sus esbirros, haciendo que Angelico se distrajese el tiempo suficiente para que Mil Muertes le aplicase una Chokeslam sobre la mesa en la que antes había estado tumbado.

Mil Muertes colocó la bota izquierda sobre el pecho de Angelico y el arbitro empezó a hacer la cuenta.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero que notó Ivelisse, cuando recuperó la consciencia, era que le dolía un montón la cabeza.

Gimiendo de dolor se llevó una mano a la frente, solo para descubrir que la tenia vendada.

Un par de brazos fuertes la obligaron a volver a acostarse "Hey Ivie, despacio, te han dado un buen golpe ahí"

"¿Havoc?" Ivelisse parpadeó un par de veces, para aclararse la vista, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería del Templo "¿Que ha pasado?"

"Catrina te golpeó, con su piedra, en la cabeza" Explicó Havoc.

"Maldita zorra" Murmuró Ivelisse cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos casi al instante al recordar todo lo que había pasado "¿Y Angelico? ¿Ha ganado su combate?"

Havoc apartó la mirada "No, ha perdido"

Ivelisse se quedó en shock. Eso significaba que Angelico nunca podría volver a entrar en el Templo y, por lo tanto, era muy probable que jamás volviese a verle. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que eso le dolía. A pesar de que siempre la sacaba de quicio, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía imaginarse el día a día sin ver su arrogante sonrisa ni tener que soportar sus continuos intentos de coquetear con ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Havoc.

"¡Pues claro que no! Por culpa de ese idiota ahora tendremos que buscarnos otro compañero" Se quejó Ivelisse, no queriendo que Havoc supiese lo mucho que esto la había afectado "Solo a él se le ocurriría jugarse su carrera en un combate contra Mil Muertes. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad"

"En realidad, por lo que me han contado, ha estado apunto de ganar pero, en lugar de acabar con Mil Muertes, decidió saltar sobre Los Discípulos de la Muerte para evitar que te hiciesen daño"

"¿Que?" Ahora que lo decía, Ivelisse recordaba verse rodeada por Los Discípulos de la Muerte pero, antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, Angelico cayó encima de ellos.

"No se de que te sorprendes" Dijo Havoc "Estamos hablando del mismo tipo que saltó desde la oficina de Dario para protegerte de The Crew"

"¡Yo no necesito que me protejan!" Gritó Ivelisse furiosa. Si había algo que odiaba por encima de todo era que la tratasen como si no pudiese cuidarse sola "¿Donde está Angelico?"

"Estaba aquí, esperando a que te despertases, hasta que ha llegado Catrina y le ha dicho que, como ahora tiene prohibida la entrada al Templo, si no se iba lo echaría a rastras, de modo que ha ido al vestuario a cambiarse. Supongo que ya se habrá ido o, de lo contrario debe de estar apunto y..."

Ivelisse no necesitó oír nada más. Antes de que Havoc pudiese impedírselo saltó de la cama y fue corriendo a los vestuarios esperando encontrar a Angelico, pero ya se había ido.

Soltando una maldición, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el parking. Llegó a tiempo de ver como se subía a su moto "¡Angelico!"

Al escuchar a alguien gritando su nombre, Angelico se quitó el casco y buscó a quien le estaba llamando. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Ivelisse corriendo hacía él. Lo que ya no le sorprendió tanto era que no parecía estar de muy buen humor "¿Que haces aquí, Ivelisse? Deberías estar en la enfermería"

"A mí no me digas lo que tengo que hacer" Replicó Ivelisse "Y si estoy aquí es porque quiero dejarte claras un par de cosas"

Angelico suspiró frustrado "Mira no estoy de humor para discutir contigo. Y si lo que quieres es decirme que tenías razón, y no debería haber aceptado el combate, te lo puedes ahorrar"

"Ahora no te hagas la víctima, esto te lo has buscado tu solito. Pero podrías haberlo evitado si no hubieses decidido venir en mi ayuda en lugar de terminar el combate"

Angelico la miró con incredulidad "¿Se trata de eso? ¿Estás enfadada porque decidí cubrirle la espalda a mi compañera de equipo?"

"¡Yo no te pedí que me cubrieras la espalda!" Gritó Ivelisse.

"Tú nunca lo pides" Dijo Angelico, alzando también la voz "Pero eso es lo que hacen los compañeros, cuidan unos de otros. Por eso pedí el combate contra Mil Muertes"

Ivelisse apretó los dientes "Lo pediste porque pensabas que tenías que defenderme. Del mismo modo que hoy has sacrificado tu victoria porque pensabas que sería incapaz de soportar unos cuantos golpes. ¡No soy una maldita damisela en apuros, Angelico! Puedo cuidar de mi misma"

"Soy perfectamente consciente de ello. Sí me preocupo por ti, no es porque crea de no puedas cuidarte sola" Dijo Angelico.

"¿Entonces por que es?" Preguntó Ivelisse.

En lugar de responder, Angelico se inclinó para besadla en los labios. Al principió Ivelisse se sorprendió tanto que no fue capaz de reaccionar. Ella siempre había pensado que Angelico coqueteaba tanto con ella porque era su forma de ser, o para hacerla rabiar, jamás se había imaginado que era porque sentía algo por ello.

Lo que más lo sorprendió, no obstante, era que le encantaba la sensación de los labios de Angelico encima de los suyos, y la forma en que la estaba besando.

No le habría importando quedarse así para siempre pero Angelico rompió el beso y la observó con una sonrisa triste "Cuídate Ivelisse"

Angelicó volvió a ponerse el casco, encendió en motor y se fue. Ivelisse quiso impedírselo pero aun estaba intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar y su cuerpo no se movió.

No fue hasta que Angelico desapareció de su vista que se llevó una mano a los labios y notó una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

 _ **Dos semanas después**_

Ivelisse se encontraba en el gimnasio , descargando su furia contra un saco de boxeo. No había visto a Angelico, ni había hablado con él, desde que la había besado. ¿Quien se pensaba que era para besadla, dejadla tan confundida, y luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro? Vale que ella tampoco había echo ningún esfuerzo para ponerse en contacto con él, pero esperaba que fuese Angelico quien la llamase, al menos para darle alguna explicación sobre por qué la había besado.

 _Cuidate Ivelisse_

Ivelisse empezó a golpear el saco con todas sus fuerzas "Maldito seas Angelico. Te odio. Te odio. ¡TE ODIO!"

"Eso son muchos sentimientos reprimidos"

Ivelisse se dio la vuelta para ver a Havoc parado detrás suyo "¿Cuanto rato llevas ahí?"

"Acabo de llegar. Te estaba buscando, quería saber si estabas bien"

Ivelisse se cruzó de brazos desafiante "Pues claro que estoy bien"

Havoc suspiró "No pasa nada por admitir que le echas de menos, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"¿Yo, echar de menos a ese payaso? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?"

Havoc empezó a perder la paciencia "¿Se puede saber que intentas demostrar? Se que echas de menos a Angelico y se que pasó algo raro entre vosotros, aunque él no ha querido decirme el que"

Ivelisse frunció el ceño "¿Que quieres decir con que él no te lo ha querido decir? ¿Acaso has hablado con Angelico?"

"Pues claro. Le llamé, la semana pasado, para saber que tal lo estaba llevando y fuimos a tomar unas copas"

La ira se encendió dentro de Ivelisse "¿Tiene tiempo para irse de copas contigo pero a mí no me puede mandar ni siquiera un mensaje de texto para hacerme saber como está? No he sabido absolutamente nada de él en las ultimas dos semanas"

"¿Acaso tú has intentado ponerte en contacto con él?" Preguntó Havoc.

Ivelisse dudó "Bueno, no, pero..."

"Pero nada" La interrumpió Havoc "Si de verdad quieres saber como está, llámale. Después de todo lo que él ha echo por ti creo que al menos le debes eso"

"Yo no le pedí que hiciese nada por mí, lo hizo porque quiso" Dijo Ivelisse, aunque sin demasiada confianza.

"Exacto" Havoc puso una mano sobre su hombro "Puede que tú no lo pidieras ni lo necesitarás, pero Angelico estaba dispuesto a jugarselo todo por ti. ¿De verdad crees que no le debes nada?"

Ivelisse tuvo que reconocer que Havoc tenia algo de razon. Ella siempre había querido hacer las cosas por si misma, sin ayuda de nadie, no obstante, tenia que admitir que resultaba reconfortante saber que había alguien en su vida dispuesto a jugarse su empleo, e incluso su vida, por ella.

"Está bien, le llamaré" Prometió Ivelisse, pero Havoc siguió sin moverse "¿No pretenderas que lo haga ahora?"

"¿Y por que no?"

"Ni siquiera tengo aquí mi mobil..."

Havoc se sacó el mobil del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Ivelisse "Toma, usa el mio"

Ivelisse cogió el teléfono y miró a Havoc confundida "¿Por que te importa tanto que Angelico y yo hablemos?"

"Porque, aunque no te lo creas, he llegado a considerar a ese sudafricano chalado mi amigo, y me sigo preocupando por ti, pese a que ya no estamos juntos, tan solo quiero que ambos seáis felices"

"Gracias" Murmuró Ivelisse con una sonrisa.

Havoc le devolvió la sonrisa "Te daré espacio para que hables con él a solas.

Ivelisse esperó a que Havoc se hubiera ido y llamó al número de Angelico. El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que el luchador sudafricano lo cogiese "Hey Havoc ¿Que sucede?"

"Para empezar suceden que no soy Havoc" Dijo Ivelisse.

"¿Ivelisse? ¿Por que estoy hablando contigo?"

"Yo también te he echado de menos" Comentó Ivelisse secamente. Empezaba a pensar que esto había sido una mala idea.

"No quería decir eso" Se apresuró a aclarar Angelico "Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué estás usando el mobil de Havoc?"

"Éso ahora no importa. Te he llamado porque quiero saber como te va" Nada más decir eso Ivelisse se lamentó por haber usado un tono tan duro.

"¿Te está obligando Havoc a hacer esto?" Preguntó Angelico.

"¿Que? ¡No!" Volvió a gritar Ivelisse

"¿Entonces llamas para decirme que ya habéis encontrado a alguien para que me sustituya en el equipo?"

"¿De verdad crees que solo te llamaria por eso?"

"Siempre me has dejado claro que no soy nada más que un compañero de equipo para ti" Dijo Angelico con un toque de amargura en su voz.

"Pues te equivocas ¿De acuerdo? Me importas... Y te echo de menos" Admitió Ivelisse. Era la primera vez que decía esas palabras en voz alta y fue como sacarse un peso de encima.

"Yo también te echo de menos" Dijo Angelico tras un momento de silencio "Siento no haberte llamado. No estaba seguro de si querrías hablar conmigo"

"Creo que deberiamos vernos en persona. Hay temas que preferiria no tractar por teléfono" Dijo Ivelisse confinado en que Angelico entendiese que se referia al beso.

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Puedes venir esta noche al bar de mi hotel?"

"Allí estaré" Prometió Ivelisse.

"¿Es una cita?"

Ivelisse sonrio "Solo si tú quieres que lo sea"

* * *

Ivelisse comprobó el reloj. Había quedado con Angelico para dentro de quince minutos pero, por suerte, el hotel no estaba demasiado lejos y no le llevaría más de cinco minutos llegar con la moto.

Salio de su apartamento y fue a coger su moto pero antes de poder subir, una voz la llamó.

"¿Ivelisse Velez?"

Ivelisse se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer asiática de unos treinta años a la que no reconocia"¿Si?"

"Me llamo Black Lotus. Tenemos un amigo comun que le gustaria reunirse contigo esta noche"

Antes de que Ivelisse tuviese tiempo de hacer o decir nada, Black Lotus le clavó una jeringuilla en el brazo y perdió el conocimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias DesertorLink y kittybarret por haber marcado esta historia como favorito. Lamento decir que este capitulo será algo corto pero espero que os guste.  
**

Angelico llegó al bar unos diez minutos antes de la hora en la que había quedado con Ivelisse. Mientras esperaba su llegada pidió una cerveza y se sentó en la barra. Tenia que reconocerse a si mismo que estaba un poco nervioso. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando habló con Ivelisse por teléfono y más aun al saber que ella quería hablar con él. Para ser sinceros él había querido llamarla desde hacía días pero se imaginó que después de haberla besado, Ivelisse no quería saber nada de él, y por eso decidió esperar a que los ánimos se enfriasen un poco para hablar con ella. Necesitaba hacedle entender que ese beso no había sido simplemente un capricho sino que significaba que sentía algo por ella. Él era el primero en reconocer que, el año pasado había estado coqueteando con Ivelisse más que nada por diversión, y porque ella era innegablemente atractiva, pero con el tiempo había acabando desarrollando sentimientos reales por ella y de ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales necesitaba hablar con ella esa noche.

El otro era un asunto un poco más complicado y dependía en gran medida de si Ivelisse quería tener una relación con él o no. Desde que Catrina le había despedido del Templo, se había corrido la voz y varias empresas de lucha libre se habían puesto en contacto con él para hacerse con sus servicios. Tras evaluar las diferentes ofertas, las había descartado todas salvo tres: Las dos empresas más importantes de Mexico, Triple A y CMLL, y la más popular de Japón NJPW. En un principio no había ninguna duda, luchar en Japon era uno de sus sueños desde niño y sabía que su estilo de lucha se adaptaría perfectamente allí, pero eso implicaría mudarse a la otra punta del planeta y cualquier posible relación con Ivelisse sería completamente imposible. Por eso necesitaba aclarar su relación con Ivelisse, antes de tomar una decisión. Deseaba de corazón luchar en Japon, pero estaba dispuesto a quedarse en Mexico si Ivelisse aceptaba ser su novia.

Tras terminarse su cerveza, pidió otra al barman y comprobó la hora. Frunció el ceño al ver que ya pasaba casi un cuarto de hora, de la hora acordada, e Ivelisse seguía sin dar señales de vida.

 _Tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso, debe de estar apunto de llegar, tal vez haya mucho trafico o algo así_ Se dijo Angelico a si mismo, para calmarse, aunque empezaba a notar una gran decepción en su estomago.

Cuando hubieron pasado otros veinte minutos decidió llamarla, pero no contestó y le dejó un mensaje de voz. Durante la siguiente media hora volvió a llamarla tres veces y le mandó cinco mensajes de texto, pero no contestó a ninguno.

Al cabo de un rato se dio por vencido y aceptó la verdad: Ivelisse tan solo había estado jugando con él. Le había echo creer que de verdad quería hablar con él, tan solo para tenerlo allí esperando toda la noche mientras ella se echaba una risas pensando en lo estúpido que debía sentirse. Bueno, en algo tenia razón, se sentía como un autentico estúpido. En el fondo debería haberse esperado algo así, pero esto se iba a acabar esa misma noche. Volvió a coger su teléfono pero en esta ocasión no fue para llamar a Ivelisse, sino al representante de NJPW que había hablado con él la semana pasada.

Gracias a Ivelisse, ya había decidido a donde ir. Aunque solo fuese para calmar un poco el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Ivellise, al despertarse, fue pánico ya que, pese a que tenia los ojos abiertos, seguía sin ver nada y, por un instante, temió que se hubiese quedado ciega, pero enseguida comprendió que le habían vendado los ojos. Intentó quitarse la venda, solo para descubrir que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y le habían tapado la boca con un pedazo de cinta adhesiva.

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma_ Pensó Ivelisse, frustrada, mientras se retorcía para intentar desatarse. Al ver que lo único que lograba era hacerse aun más daño en las muñecas, decidió calmarse e intentar recordar como había acabado en esta situación.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era acabar de prepararse para su cita con Angelico, pero entonces se encontró con una mujer a la que no había visto nunca que le dijo algo sobre que tenían un amigo común y le clavó una jeringuilla en el brazo, seguramente para inyectarle alguna droga que la dijo inconsciente. No tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo debió pasar desde entonces, pero lo que si sabía era que, a juzgar por el olor y el movimiento, se encontraba en el maletero de un coche.

Al cabo de un rato notó como el coche se detenia y alguien abrió la puerta del maletero. A pesar de que era incapaz de ver nada, Ivelisse empezó a dar patadas con la esperanza de darle a alguien pero no sirvió de nada. Un par de manos la sacaron del coche y le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Ivelisse parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz y vio que estaba dentro de lo que parecía un almacén abandonado y que la persona que tenia delante era la misma mujer que la había drogado.

"Maldita zorra" Murmuró Ivelisse pero con la cinta aun en su boca no se le entendió nada.

Sin decir ni una palabra Black Lotus agarró a Ivelisse por los hombros y la guió entre empujones hasta una habitación oscura con una silla de metal en el centro. Sin demasiados miramientos empujó a Ivelisse contra la silla y le arrancó de golpe la mordaza.

Ivelisse siseó de dolor y miró a la mujer Asiática con furia "En cuánto me libre de estás cuerdas juro que te voy a romper el cuello"

Black Lotus siguió sin decir nada pero en su lugar, otra voz habló desde las sombras "Lamento mucho haber tenido que organizar este secuestro, Ivelisse, pero tenía la impresión que no aceptarias venir de buen grado"

Ivelisse se olvidó momentáneamente de Black Lotus, ya que reconoció esa voz. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Dario Cueto apareció delante suyo "Es imposible. Dijeron que estabas muerto"

"¿Quién lo dijo? ¿Catrina? Estoy seguro de que eso a ella le encantaría. Sobretodo viendo lo que ha hecho con mi Templo en mi ausencia"

"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Para que me has traído aquí?" Preguntó Ivelisse.

Dario sonrió "Necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que tú nos ayudes a volver a entrar al Templo"

Ivelisse bufó con burla "Tal vez no deberías haberte ido para empezar"

"No tenia más remedio. No puedo dar los detalles pero hay una guerra en marcha y tenia que prepararme para lo que está por venir"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Eso ahora no importa. Lo importante es que ya estoy listo, y quiero recuperar lo que es mio"

"Incluso si yo accediera a ayudarte ¿Como pretendes recuperar el Templo? Odio admitirlo pero Catrina se ha echo muy poderosa, nadie en el Templo se atreve a enfrentarse a ella, y dudo que tu pequeña amiga asiática sea suficiente para vencerla"

"No te preocupes por eso, tenemos un as bajo la manga" Aseguró Dario con una sonrisa siniestra "Alguien para el cual ni siquiera Mil Muertes es rival. Estoy seguro de que habrás oído hablar de mi hermano; El Monstruo Matanza Cueto"

A pesar de que intentó no demostrarlo, Ivelisse se quedó en shock. Como todos en el Templo, ella había oído rumores sobre un hombre, más monstruo que humano, llamado Matanza. La gente decía que, durante años, había dejado un rastro de cadáveres por todo México y todo aquel que se había enfrentado a él había acabado descuartizado.

"Supongamos por un segundo que creo lo que dices, y te ayudo a recuperar el Templo" Dijo Ivelisse tras procesar la nueva información "¿Que gano yo con esto?"

"Bueno, una vez yo vuelva a ser el dueño del Templo, podría traer a Angelico de vuelta" Ofreció Dario.

Ivelisse se sorprendió por esa propuesta "¿Que te hace pensar que me importa lo más mínimo ese idiota?"

"Tú y yo sabemos el por que. Además él si se preocupa bastante por ti" Dario sacó un teléfono que Ivelisse reconoció como el suyo "Parece que esta noche teníais una cita. Te ha estado llamando sin parar, y dejándote mensajes, durante las ultimas dos horas"

Ivelisse le lanzó una mirada de puro odio e intentó darle una patada pero Dario retrocedió a tiempo y no logró darle.

"¿Debo suponer entonces que aceptas el trato?" Preguntó Dario.

Ivelisse intentó calmarse para pensar con la cabeza fría. No le gustaba tener a Catrina controlando el Templo, pero al experiencia la había demostrado que Dario Cueto no era una mejor alternativa, además si lo que él decía sobre Matanza era cierto, lo único que lograría seria cambiar a un monstruo por otro, con la diferencia de que este parecía ser incluso más poderoso que Mil Muertes. En definitiva las cosas se quedarían básicamente igual, pero con una diferencia; Angelico podría volver.

"¿Tengo tu palabra de que cumplirás con tu parte del trato?" Dario asintió "Está bien, acepto"

"Excelente, me pondré en contacto contigo, en los próximos días, para decirte que es lo que quiero que hagas exactamente. Felices sueños"

Por segunda vez en pocas horas Ivelisse sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
